


The Prey of the Tireless Hunter

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Scrooge McDuck is being hunted. And he is tired of running.





	The Prey of the Tireless Hunter

Scrooge stumbled and fell. It wasn't the first time he had fallen down trying to escape his pursuer but every time it took longer for him to get up and running again. Scrooge was faster than the monster after him. More agile. More cunning, more resourceful.

But a zombie could just keep on coming. It needed no rest, no food. It didn't get distracted. It had nothing but its mission.

To catch Scrooge McDuck.

And now, as Scrooge wasn't quite fast enough in getting up it had succeeded. Fingers fastened around Scrooge's neck and he was lifted up.

Scrooge opened his bill to scream. To plead for mercy. He closed it again, resigned to his fate and determined to keep some of his dignity. And it wouldn't matter.

Mesmerized, Scrooge watched the zombie's other hand rise as it offered the voodoo doll to him.

The duck swallowed. The curse. It was going to kill him! Or shrink him into a tiny little creature, a mockery of a living being!

He knew that and yet it seemed like he had only one option. To accept the doll. He struggled to close his eyes in the hopes it'd break the spell. But even with all of his willpower he couldn't even do that.

So Scrooge reached his hand slowly to the doll and took it. Stinging pain shot through his arm and now Scrooge screamed.

Slowly, the zombie lowered him to the ground. Scrooge's legs shook but somehow he managed to stand there, waiting for the dark magic to take its inevitable course.

Nothing happened.

Scrooge flinched as the large hand was set on his head, with almost something like gentleness.

And for the first time the zombie spoke, its voice dry and cold like the grave:

”Already... tiny...”

 


End file.
